


Ready?

by Bitch_im_tired



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, My First Work in This Fandom, Theres no plot im sorry, sorry if it sucks, they have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitch_im_tired/pseuds/Bitch_im_tired
Summary: Sally doesn't take off his mask for obvious reasons. Hope you enjoy, I'm not sure it's good or not.





	Ready?

**Author's Note:**

> Sally doesn't take off his mask for obvious reasons. Hope you enjoy, I'm not sure it's good or not.

Larry pressed both of their bulges together. Watching and waiting to receive a response from the younger. "A-ah!" Sally stuttered, barely catching a silent breath. His cock twitched. Raising an eyebrow, Larry rubbed Sally's bulge right below the head. Watching and feeling his cock ooze pre-cum. Sally's face was hot under his mask. Sweat was clearly visible from the sides where no mask nor hair covered. His breaths were loud. Larry took a hold of Sally's hips and grinded them back and fourth, both of their dicks squishing one another gently. The smaller boy trembled, wrapping his hand around his cock and closing his eyes. "Not yet, dude." Larry said, holding the boy by his wrists. Sally whined, oozing more pre-cum. Larry took Sally's shirt off and explored his body. Sally flinched at the touch of his cold hands, breathing slowly. Larry leaned back hinting that he was ready. Sally hopped off and pulled his boxers off, his cock springing up immediately and twitching in the change of temperature from warm to cold. While Sally took both his and Larry's boxers off, Larry reached for the crisco (Crisco can be used for anal, it's a very popular lubricant) he stole from the kitchen. Sally took the crisco and rubbed it all over Larry's cock, hurrying impatiently. Larry wrapped his hand around Sal's cock and tugged. Sal immediately paused, "Ah-" he moaned. Larry squished the head and ran his index finger down the base, lubricating it with all the pre-cum that continued to leak from sally. Sal shivered and gripped Larry's shirt tightly. "Are you read-" Larry cut himself off after looking at Sally's eyes. You could practically see the greed and lust in them with a hint of plead. That was as much of an answer he needed. Dipping his finger into the crisco, he rubbed it on Sal's entrance gently and smoothly. Sally slid down on Larry's chest and moaned quietly, his bottom half aimed upwards. The older boy slid a finger slowly into sal, pushing deep as he could go. Sal's face shot up with drool leaking out from his mouth, out his mask and down his neck. "Gah!" Larry pushed in and out with his finger, listening to Sal's moans ,which to anyone, sounded like moans. To Larry, it sounded like music. You know, the type of music to get stuck in your head. This was Larry's favorite song at the moment and it was already stuck in his head. Larry slowly added a second finger deep into sal. "Oh my god!!" Sally clenched his fingers around Larry's hair tightly and hid his face in Larry's neck. Larry leaned his head on Sal's as he pushed his fingers in slowly, not wanting to speed it up any time soon. He was going to save that for later. Sal breathed loudly in Larry's ears, tightening his grip on the brunette's hair. After slipping his fingers out of Sal, he hugged Sal and kissed his head. Sally sat up, trembling a small amount and gripping onto Larry's shirt again, bracing himself. "I love you, man." Sal shut his eyes tightly. " I love you too.. " and with that Sal slid onto Larry's cock. Both males let out a breath that joined the lust filled air. Sal sat slowly, taking it all in. "Damn.." Larry huffed out. Sal slowly slid up, continuing this slowly and gently. Larry moaned, completely falling apart with Sal riding his cock slowly. It felt so good, he was going to break and fall into tears with it only being a few minutes. He never felt this close to anyone. They aren't even in a relationship yet, what if Sal doesn't like this? What if they stop talking after this? Larry was snapped out of these thoughts from Sal moaning softly. Sal sped up a bit. He readjusted himself from being on his feet, squatting, to being on his knees and sitting up and down. "Shhhhhit!" Larry spat out as he threw his head back. He collected himself and looked back at Sal. The blue haired boy's cock bounced up and down, slinging small amounts of the clear liquid which seem to ooze from him a lot ( pre-cum ) onto Larry's shirt and onto his stomach. After what seemed to be 10 minutes Sally had to rest on Larry's cock for a few seconds. Sweat running down his chest and thighs. "Guess it's my turn" Larry thought. Without warning, Larry bucked his hips up. Surprised, Sal almost fell. He caught himself before they both banged heads together. Larry bucked faster into Sally. "Oh fuck -" Sal spat out fast with struggle as the older stretched his walls. Tears poured out from his eyes and rolled down his neck. Sal attempted to slide up off Larry's dick only to be grabbed by his thighs and pushed down. "L-larry!!" Sally spat out with small hints of fear. It felt all too good, there was pain and fear but also love and lust. Larry bucked faster than before, slamming his cock into Sal's ass. Which was already hinted red. Sal's cock bounced furiously. You could hear their bodies slamming together. The bed shaking, Larry's cock slamming into sal produced a slapping noise along with Sal's cock hitting his own stomach when it bounced up. Larry non-stop kept hitting the one spot which made Sal weep out and beg for more. Sweat soaked the mattress cover. Sal gripped both of his hands back onto Larry's hair, Larry flinched. With that, Sally slammed his body down onto Larry's cock and began rocking back and fourth roughly. Which now, the bed banged the walls. Both of them hitched their breaths. With the room filled with "oh" and " ah's" Sal shot a load at Larry's face. A few smaller shots followed but only reached his chest. "Larry" was all Sal could breathe out. Next, Larry shot a huge load into Sal. The warm liquid filled his walls and leaked out onto Larry's cock, to his legs and onto the mattress. Sal slid off only to have much more pour out of him. He layed beside Larry and passed out. Larry's hair was tangled and soaked with sweat and Sal's pigtails were droop down and barely even pigtails anymore. The brunette wiped the liquid off his face. His cock limp, dripped a few drops out before he turned to his side and passed out with Sal. 

"I love you." Tears fell down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This took two days to make, not much I know. I feel like it's too short and rushed towards the end? Anyways, I'm somewhat proud of it and I hope whoever (if anyone) reads this you've enjoyed and have a nice day/night.  
> 👍


End file.
